All for Love
by Valhova
Summary: Cuando se ama con fuerza, uno es capaz de darlo todo por esa persona, por su felicidad y seguridad. Harry aprenderá a darlo todo por quien ama también, incluso a sacrificar su propia felicidad... Slash, Harry x Ron


ALL FOR LOVE 

by **Raquel**

**+++**

_Hace tiempo_

_mi angustia_

_de hojas secas_

_reventaba de luz_

_era una estrella_

_me prolongaba_

_era una espiga_

_se abría mi risa_

_era una flor_

_me hervía la angustia_

_hilaba vida_

_bordaba amor_

_golpeaba sombras_

_buscaba luz_

_dejaba el túnel_

_llegabas tú___

María Luisa Vásquez 

+++

Cuando penetró en la oscuridad de su sala común, Ron aún le estaba esperando. Se encontraba recostado en el gran sofá de terciopelo violeta, envuelto en su edredón azul. Lo único visible a través de la escasa iluminación de las llamas cálidas de la chimenea, eran sus cabellos pelirrojos lacios y suaves cubriendo su rostro.

Cuando Harry le vio allí echado, pensó que su amigo seguramente habría caído dormido. Si el reloj de cuerda de la pared no estaba equivocado, era más de las dos de la madrugada. Varias veces le había pedido que no le esperara despierto cuando debía acudir a sus rondas de prefecto, pero el otro insistía en aguardar su llegada delante del calor agradable de la chimenea.

Harry siempre le reprendía ese gesto, aunque en el fondo lo agradecía profundamente.

Quizás era sólo una tontería, pero le hacía sentir querido, y en los días oscuros que todos vivían, no podía necesitarlo más. Sin embargo, no fue afecto o gratitud lo que sintió al verle esa noche, sino una honda y punzantesensación de remordimiento. Sensación que se vio acrecentada al sentir el perfume dulzón que aún impregnaba su piel y uniforme del colegio, así como el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. Harry había besado a alguien esa noche, y la sensación de esos labios persistía, por más que quisiera borrarlos.

Ver a Ron esperarle no le ayudó en nada. 

Por el contrario, le hizo sentir el ser más ruin sobre el planeta.

Repentinamente se sintió sucio y miserable. Acababa de cometer un acto impío y bajo. Lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo, mientras abrazaba a la chica y se unía a ella en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Un beso totalmente carente de algún sentimiento parecido al amor o cariño. Había sido sólo piel y necesidad urgente y desesperación...

Desesperación por olvidar otros labios más cálidos y suaves.

Aunque fue suficiente sentir esos labios fríos y ajenos para darse cuenta de cuánto extrañaba los _otros_...

Aquéllos que siempre le esperaban con una sonrisa amorosa, dispuestos a disfrutar el maravilloso intercambio de sensaciones que embargaban sus cuerpos con tan sólo un roce. Con ellos no había sentido nunca la necesidad de ir en busca de mayores profundidades, deseando desesperadamente sentir _algo_... Porque el simple hecho de poseer aquella piel bastaba para agitar todas las fibras de su ser. Sólo era necesario un leve contacto para ser transportado al paraíso, sólo eso y nada más.

Por Dios, él sólo quería sentir que aquel beso no era un mero acto carnal. Quería soñar que había una conexión de sensaciones, de algún _sentimiento_. Y la desesperación le embargó, en la continuidad de ese beso, al sentir en cambio tristeza y vacío. No había nada allí, nada aparte de aquellos labios unidos a los suyos. No lograba reproducir esas sensaciones, ahora que estaba unido a un cuerpo completamente extraño. 

_No podía evitar anhelar y extrañar aquel otro cuerpo... _

Lleno de frustración, sin poder alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, tomó a la chica con más fuerza ypasión, rodeando su cintura posesivamente con sus brazos, en busca de mayor contacto, pensado oscuramente en borrar esos recuerdos a como diera lugar.

Sin importar el precio, lo iba a lograr. Entonces comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz, pero de una manera diferente que no tenía nada que ver con Lord Voldemort. Era una advertencia, supo en seguida, una señal para que se detuviera, pero no podía hacerlo. La chica comenzó a gemir, pero ya no presa de la pasión del momento, sino en sorpresa, dolor y miedo. Sus delgados brazos trataron de separar a Harry de sí, pero el otro parecía no darse cuenta.

Repentinamente todo fue oscuridad, odio y desolación. Era ira y posesión. Era necesidad de poder y control.

¡Él controlaba la situación y no rompería ese beso hasta que le diera la gana!

Forzando la unión ahora, el chico arrinconó a la joven contra la pared, tomando su boca con algo que iba más allá de una pasión desbordada. Era brusco y tosco. Podía sentir a la chica gritar, en la medida de lo posible, y llorar, pues sentía su humedad contra sus mejillas. Sus lentes habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz, pero no los necesitaba para nada, pues sus ojos estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que dolían.

Entonces algo dentro de su corazón convulsionó en agonía, como si una fina copa de cristal se hubiera roto en miles de brillantes fragmentos, esparciendo su preciado contenido en el suelo, en la _nada_, perdiéndose para siempre. La sensación de pérdida fue tan abrumadora, que durante un instante no pudo respirar. Hubo un silencio supremo, sólo roto por aquel grito de desesperación. Ese grito que no era suyo o de la joven martilló sus oídos. Un grito que era... que era de _él_...

Si había sido cierto o sólo había imaginado aquel sonido, no lo sabía, pero aquello le había devuelto a la realidad; se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de su propia barbaridad.

Era un animal. Un monstruo. Su cuerpo y mente habían sido reducidos a sólo instintos primitivos, salvajes y desbocados.

Abrió sus ojos de repente, encontrándose con los otros llenos de horror y súplica, mientras sus labios aún estaban unidos y sentía a su lengua dentro de su boca, penetrando sin consentimiento y ninguna pizca de delicadeza. 

_¡Qué estaba haciendo...!_

Se quedó un instante más paralizado y entonces soltó bruscamente su cuerpo, sin imaginar un lugar al que pudiera huir o esconderse. Era tanta la vergüenza que sentía que sólo quería desaparecer.

La chica comenzó a toser y a llorar, mientras Harry se hacía un ovillo contra la pared contraria, tratando de no sentir ese escozor en sus ojos húmedos. Le hubiese gustado disculpase, pero no encontraba las palabras que pudieran expresar su grado de arrepentimiento.

Un instante después, la joven superó el miedo inicial y procedió a gritarle terriblemente, pero Harry estaba demasiado lejos de ese pasillo oscuro y frío como para escucharle. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, deseando que ella se fuera y le dejara solo...

Estuvo en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo, desconectado del mundo, hasta que finalmente logró reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ni qué había pasado con su acompañante. Si ella, con toda la razón, le había demandado por su abuso, aún no le había buscado ningún profesor para obligarle a confrontar la acusación ante Dumbledore. Lo que había hecho ameritaba su expulsión, pero estaba tan cansado que no podía pensar en esa posibilidad ahora. Lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y dormir... Ya mañana pensaría en las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que se encaminó a su sala común. 

No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Con algo de suerte, todos habrían ido a dormir ya.

Pero Ron tenía sus propios planes.

Ron...

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que estarle esperando justo esa noche?

¡No podía verlo!, ¡no podía enfrentar lo que había pasado ante él...!

El recuerdo de aquel momento le embargó nuevamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poseer un _giratiempo_ y hacerlo desaparecer. Aquellos besos y caricias habían sido una traición a sus propios sentimientos, ahora lo sabía. Quería borrarlos, necesitaba sentir que aquello nunca había ocurrido.

Pero todo olía a ella... todo olía a culpa...

Necesitaba un baño, así que corrió a las escaleras. No podía enfrentar a Ron hasta borrar ese despreciable perfume de su piel. Ese aroma nauseabundo que le producía arcadas de asco. 

Pero al sentir esos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Ron giró y le vio.

"Harry, necesitamos conversar", le apremió inmediatamente.

Había una tonadita de dolor y enojo en ese llamado que produjo en el moreno un escalofrío inmediato.

Se aferró al pasamano de las escaleras, sintiéndose algo mareado. Conocía bastante bien al pelirrojo para saber que estaba diferente, que no era el mismo. ¿Acaso le había visto cuando...?, ¡pero cómo era posible...!

"Yo... yo... ¿podrías esperar a que me dé una ducha, Ron?".

"Realmente preferiría que fuera ahora, Harry. Creo que ya he esperado bastante", insistió el pelirrojo, girando nuevamente hacia la chimenea.

Luego de un instante de duda, Harry suspiró y caminó al sofá, deseando fervientemente que el otro no pudiera sentir ese aroma, mientras se limpiaba los labios con desesperación, usando la manga de su suéter. Se sentía incómodo y apenado y no deseaba que Ron notara la culpa en su rostro.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el moreno decidió sentarse en un sofá pequeño, más cerca de la chimenea y más alejado de su amigo. Mientras más lejos de _él_ mejor, pensó con desaliento. Pero Ron ya se había sentado y apartado el edredón y con una mano dio unas palmaditas al cojín contiguo al suyo, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado. Cabizbajo, Harry le obedeció.

Si el moreno no hubiera estado tan perdido en su propia desolación, habría podido levantar su mirada del tapiz y observar la tristeza del otro. Esa otra persona que era más que un amigo trató de acercase un poco más a Harry, tomarlo entre sus brazos, o quizás darle una bofetada habría sido lo más indicado, pero ese aroma a jazmines era como una barrera infranqueable. Harry olía a esa otra persona, olía a engaño y a traición.

No podía tocarlo.

Ni siquiera podía mirarle sin sentir aquella ira, aquellas urgentes ganas de echarse a llorar por siempre.

Jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse tan decepcionado de alguien, y mucho menos de Harry.

"_Cómo..._ ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí...?", balbuceó, casi sin darse cuenta, encontrando sumamente difícil poder hablar o respirar.

Harry alzó su mirada, boquiabierto. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. Él... aquel grito que escuchó en el pasillo... ¡entonces no había sido su imaginación!

Ron encaró su mirada un segundo, notando la turbación en aquellos ojos esmeralda. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla sonrosada y pecosa.

"Te vi", dijo simplemente, y Harry sintió una opresión inaguantable en el pecho. "Te vi con ella, Harry. Te vi besándola... _¡Te vi besando a Cho Chang!_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, _¡¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto a nosotros...?!_"

Ron no pudo más y comenzó a llorar abiertamente, con tal angustia y desolación que, pensó, no iba a poder sobrevivir a la pena. El moreno no pudo moverse o reaccionar; sólo podía observar a ese ser al que tanto... _quería_, y saber que todo era culpa suya.

"Ron... por favor...-comenzó finalmente, tratando de tomar ese rostro lloroso entre sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo podía pedirle perdón?- Por favor...".

"¿Por favor _qué...?!_ –gritó en respuesta, apartándose bruscamente cuando el otro estuvo a punto de tocarlo-. ¡No quiero que me toques!, ¡no quiero que me mires, que me hables, que estés a mi lado nunca más...! Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío... ¿qué puedo hacer ahora...?".

Harry no podía soportar esa escena. Tenía que tocarlo, tenía que tenerlo...

Ron pareció notarlo y se levantó, dejando caer el edredón al suelo, enrollado a sus pies. Retorcía convulsivamente sus manos, mientras daba vueltas por el salón en penumbras, sin importarle despertar a algún _Gryffindor_. En ese momento sólo existía Harry y él y el dolor...

"Ya sé que no teníamos nada formal, pero pensé que me tendrías algo más de respeto, ¡Pensé que si me _besabas_ era porque sentías algo _verdadero_ por mí...! Pero ahora veo que no te cuesta nada besarte con cualquiera...".

El moreno, quien hasta el momento había estado observando las llamas de la chimenea, dejando que el otro dijera lo que quisiera de él –después de todo lo merecía, ¿no es cierto?- no pudo evitar ponerse en pie, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"Cho Chang no es cualquier persona. No la trates como si fuera una libertina, porque no lo es".

El corazón de Ron se contrajo en celos cuando el otro defendió a la chica. 

"Es verdad... se me olvidaba que estás enamorado de ella".

"¡No lo estoy...!", se defendió Harry con desesperación. "Me gustó durante mucho tiempo, pero no la amo... yo sólo te... te _quiero_ a ti..."

"¿Solamente me quieres, Harry?, ¿así como quieres a Remus, a Hagrid o Hermione?"

"¡Claro que no...! Tú sabes que... que a ti te _quiero_ de manera diferente..."

"¿Cómo diferente? Explícate."

Ahora era Harry quien retorcía sus manos, incapaz de contestar de la manera en que debería. "No puedo decir esa _palabra_... ¡Tú lo sabes!"

Ron se acercó amenazadoramente, escudriñando con su mirada decidida al otro. "_Amor_, Harry, es la palabra que necesito oír de ti, ¡Tienes que decirla!"

El moreno sabía que debía decirlo, o perdería irremediablemente al pelirrojo, pero no podía complacerle. "Yo... no puedo, lo siento mucho..."

Ron suspiró, sintiéndose sumamente cansado de repente. Aún lloraba y procedió a secarse esas lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. "Ése siempre ha sido el problema, Harry. No sé si me ames, o sólo juegues conmigo, o qué demonios te pase, pero si no eres capaz de decirlo, significa que tu sentimiento no es tan fuerte como el mío. Y luego de lo que vi esta noche, estoy más que convencido de que no me amas."

"No, Ron, ¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¡¿Entonces por qué besabas a Cho Chang a media noche, en medio de un pasillo desierto...?! Dame una explicación convincente. Por favor, Harry..."

Harry vio la tristeza de su compañero, sintiéndose desdichado. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que había besado a Cho con la esperanza de descubrir que aún le gustaba ella? Necesitaba _obligarse_ a que le gustara, de ser necesario... Necesitaba _quererla_, si no más que a Ron, al menos lo suficiente para poder estar a su ladocomo pareja. 

Si lograba sentir algo por ella, entonces podría dejar a Ron más fácilmente.

No podía… _querer a Ron. ¡Simplemente no podía! Necesitaba introducir a alguien más en su corazón, alguien que no fuera él, o Hermione. Necesitaba sobreponerse a eso que sentía, ¿y quién mejor que Chang para lograr tal propósito? _

Ella era bonita y delicada y había bastante química entre ambos, ¿qué más podía necesitar?

Cuando se encontró con Cho en ese pasillo desierto, en medio de sus rondas de prefectos, pensó que no tendría una mejor oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo que podía estar a su lado. Que aún podía sentirse deslumbrado ante su presencia como cuando tenía doce años y se enfrentaron en el _Quidditch_ por primera vez.

La chica notó su avance, por supuesto, y estuvo más que complacida en compartir aquel beso. Si la _Ravenclaw_ sentía algo por él, además de aquella malsana idolatría que infundían en las personas su nombre y su cicatriz, no llegó a descubrirlo. Estar unido a ella le hizo descubrir que tampoco le importaba lo que pensaba de él. Y no sólo eso, sino que no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera aquel enamoramiento infantil que experimentó durante tanto tiempo, ¡y esto le llenó de furia! Pues por más que quiso sentir algo, no pudo hacerlo. 

Durante esos instantes, lo único en que pudo pensar fue en Ron, y en cuánto lo extrañaba.

¡Estuvo a punto de adentrarse en pensamientos demasiado peligrosos!

Había recurrido a los encantos de Cho para borrar aquellos sentimientos y, en cambio, sólo había logrado profundizar en ellos.

Esto lo enfureció más. Le había enloquecido... 

Por eso cometió aquella locura.

¿Cómo le podía explicar aquello a Ron?

Completamente derrotado, Harry cabeceó y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Aquel gesto fue como una puñalada para el pelirrojo, quien se dejó caer por igual a su lado. Era el fin. Ya no habría un mañana para ellos, ni alegría ni esperanza... Todo se terminaba esa noche. Y no sólo por aquel beso...

Ron era bastante orgulloso, pero también estaba locamente enamorado del moreno y si Harry... si tan sólo él le hubiera dicho que le _amaba_... si lo hubiera confesado al fin, podría haberle perdonado ese beso...

El pelirrojo observó sus manos temblorosas un instante antes de preguntar tímidamente: "No entiendo por qué te has resistido tanto a estar conmigo y ser feliz. No puedo creer que la razón sea mi sexo, porque sé que no tienes esos estúpidos prejuicios. Entonces, ¿por qué? –Ron observó a Harry de nuevo, esperando una respuesta, pero éste sólo cabeceó de nuevo-. ¿Acaso es por mi baja clase social?"

El moreno abrió sus ojos, desorbitados, sintiendo a su corazón palpitar tan fuertemente en su pecho que era doloroso. 

"¿Qué insinúas con eso?", preguntó débilmente.

"Exactamente lo que estás escuchando. ¿Me rechazas porque soy pobre?, ¿te alejas de mí porque todas mis pertenencias son viajas y usadas?"

¡Aquella confesión era demasiada...!

Lleno de rabia, Harry tomó al pelirrojo fuertemente de los hombros, agitándole con brusquedad. Sabía que aquello no era más que una treta del otro para hacerle daño. _Tenía que serlo_. Quería que se sintiera una basura, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin embargo, si por algún azar del destino, Ron de veras pensaba que le rechazaba porque no tenía dinero... No, eso jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Inmerso en ese doloroso torbellino de emociones y culpas, seguía apretando sus hombros.

"¡Calla!, ¿cómo puedes pensar semejante tontería?", le reprochó con una voz temblorosa.

"Si no me das una explicación, puedo pensar lo que quiera, ¿no es cierto? ¡Podría pensar que no me quieres porque soy un _pobretón_, como dice Malfoy! O... ¡O quizás porque no soy tan inteligente como Hermione!, ¡ni tan guapo como Chang...!".

"¡Ya basta!, ¡deja de decir esas cosas, maldita sea!", gritó Harry, conteniendo sus deseos de golpearle.

Ron guardó un silencio mortal antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y continuar: "Tienes razón. Lo que sucede simplemente es que no me amas y ya. No es tu culpa, Harry. Uno no se puede obligar a querer a alguien. Lo comprendo. Lo que nunca podré perdonarte es que me hayas ilusionado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía por ti. Me engañaste, así como probablemente lo hiciste con Cho Chang. Fue un acto demasiado bajo de tu parte, Harry. No, esto no te lo pienso perdonar nunca... nunca..."

Y sin poder decir más, se puso en pie y se fue corriendo al dormitorio.

Harry le siguió con la vista, mientras sus brazos permanecían extendidas en el aire, deseando aún sentir el contacto del pelirrojo en sus manos. Había dejado de respirar, tratando de conservar su autodominio y no salir corriendo detrás de él para suplicarle que le perdonara. La verdad no supo cómo había resistido la tentación de tomar sus manos, evitar que se fuera, e implorarle que al menos siguieran siendo _amigos..._

Como siempre había sido. Los mejores amigos...

Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Los mejores amigos del mundo. Siempre ellos tres. Siempre...

_Amigos_.

Empuñó sus manos con fuerza en el instante que se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra tupida. Sus ojos le escocían tanto que no pudo contener un sollozo silencioso mientras se arrastraba hacia el edredón de Ron que aún permanecía echado en el suelo.

Le tomó con fuerza y le abrazó, sintiendo todavía la calidez del pelirrojo y su perfume.

Había perdido a Ron aquella noche, como pareja y amigo, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

No podía estar con él, por más que lo deseara.

No podía seguir a su lado, porque se había dado cuenta de que le... _quería_.

Ni siquiera pienses en usar la palabra que comienza con 'A', Harry

Y eso era malo, _muy_ malo.

Es mucho más terrible que _malo_ y lo sabes bien

El corazón de Ron estaba roto, pero al menos Ron estaba vivo. Si Harry seguía a su lado, Ron podía morir.

Si Harry siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de... _querer_ a Ron, sabía que eso podría significar su fin.

Y sabes que ese sentimiento va más allá de quererlo...

¡No...!

No podía pensar en ello. No podía hacer nada más.

Y tú sabes por qué

Sí, lo sé.

Harry apretó el edredón con fuerza casi sobrehumana, embargado de un odio terrible.

Él era infeliz, y todo era culpa de Voldemort.

El mismo asesino de sus padres, quien había invadido su mente usando todos sus oscuros poderes. Quizás el mago tenebroso no sabía que Harry le había descubierto, pero eso sólo significado una cosa: _Que le subestimaba_, pues el chico sabía que no estaba solo allí adentro.

Unidos siempre por la cicatriz. La cicatriz le dejó invadir tu mente

Oh, no, no estaba solo... Nunca lo estaba... Voldemort siempre estaba con él...

_Siempre_.

Invadiendo todos sus secretos, sus pensamientos, sus _sentimientos_...

Quería conocerlo perfectamente. Saber sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades.

Quería saberlo todo...

Maldito una y mil veces

... Para usarlo en su contra.

Igual que Sirius Black...

No, te lo suplico, no pienses en él...

Sirius, quien había sido su primer amor. Claro que no se lo había contado a nadie nunca. Era su secreto. El querer a Sirius con un amor que iba más allá del que debería sentir... Un sentimiento más fuerte del que unía al ahijado con su padrino.

Su amor era pasional e intenso.

Tu amor mató a Sirius...

Voldemort había descubierto ese sentimiento que era puro y le llenaba de ilusión, usándolo en su contra. Voldemort había capturado y asesinado a Black, robándole todas sus ganas de vivir.

No iba a permitir que pasara de nuevo.

Le había costado mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y dolor poder evitar que el mago tenebroso viera más de lo que debía en su mente. Había aprendido a esconder bastante bien sus emociones, pero no pensaba correr riesgos.

Por eso no podía decirle a Ron que le... _quería_.

Ni siquiera debía pensarlo.

Jamás usar la palabra que comienza con 'A'. Recuérdalo

Nunca lo olvidaría.

Pero si seguía a su lado, sabía que tarde o temprano podía cometer una equivocación. Sabía que no podría contenerse de decirle cuánto le... _quería_.

Y mientras Voldemort siguiera con vida...

Y aquí dentro

... No pondría en riesgo la vida de Ron.

Él y Hermione eran sus seres más preciados y nunca les pondría en peligro. Primero morir que perderles.

Aunque ambos le odiaran.

Lo prefería a verlos convertidos en nuevas víctimas de su más odiado enemigo.

Pero no sería así por siempre. Oh, no

Por algo estaba estudiando y preparándose tan bien en esas clases privadas con Dumbledore.

La batalla final estaba cerca. Tan cerca que casi podía _olerlo_.

Oh, sí. Claro que sí

Finalmente enfrentaría a Voldemort. Pelearía en su contra usando todas sus fuerzas. Y no sólo quería matarlo.

A veces me das miedo, Harry

Quería destrozarle poco a poco. Quería verle sufrir en una agonía interminable. Quería oírle suplicar por su vida. Y cuando lo hiciera, pensaba curar sus heridas, sólo para tener la satisfacción de comenzar otra vez.

El bastardo lamentaría el día en que asesinó a sus padres y a Sirius. Lamentaría el día en que se adentró en su mente, violando su privacidad. Lloraría lágrimas de sangre. Una por cada una de las que derramaba Ron ahora.

Harry recorrió su cicatriz lentamente con la punta de sus dedos, sintiéndose casi en éxtasis ante esos macabros pensamientos.

Siempre le habían visto como un héroe.

Porque le ganaste a Voldemort cuando apenas eras un bebé

Sí, por eso. Siempre había llevado ese estigma a cuestas.

_Siempre el Héroe_.

Pero todo aquello terminaría ese día. El día en que venciera finalmente a Voldemort.

¿Y sabes qué pasará ese día, Harry?

Claro que sí. Finalmente seré libre y feliz.

Exacto

Seré un _Héroe_ de nuevo.

Así es... Lo sabes, ¿cierto? La gente jamás dejará de sentir idolatría por ti

No me importa. De veras que no.

No quiero ser famoso. Nunca quise serlo. Lo único que espero que es poder ser feliz con Ron cuando todo termine al fin.

¿Crees que se pueda?

Ni idea, pero le ruego al cielo que así sea.

Oh, Dios, te lo suplico... Déjame estar con Ron al final.

Déjame ser feliz a su lado.

**Fin**

+++

**Nota:** _Me está resultando bastante difícil escribir alguna historia que no sea Slash/Yaoi, quizás porque este tipo de relaciones se presta más al género que tanto adoro: Angst. El odio, el miedo, la ira, el amor, la depresión, la muerte, son los temas que más me gusta tratar en los fanfics, y los que más me gustan leer también (siempre y cuando estén bien manejados). _

_Y hoy me siento feliz, pues he comenzado a escribir de nuevo después de algunos meses de inactividad. Aunque el resultado de mi reencuentro con la escritura fue una historia cuya pareja principal no es mi favorita: Harry y Ron. A los dos los adoro, pero no juntos como pareja. Los veo demasiado amigos para serlos, igual que me sucede con Sirius y Remus. Además, yo prefiero a las parejas más conflictivas y oscuras como Harry/Draco y Sirius/Severus, cuya relación está marcada de mucho amor y pasión, pero igualmente de odio y resentimiento. Quizás por eso mi historia no tiene un final feliz. _

_Como nota curiosa, quisiera comentar que me encantó el Harry que plasmé aquí. Un Harry con una capacidad enorme de amar, pero también con un lado oscuro. Una Harry que es capaz de dar su vida por los seres que ama, o incluso sacrificar su felicidad por ellos, como pasó en la historia, pero también con el don de hacer el mal. Es el Harry que quedó en mí luego de leer el Libro 5 (libro del que no pienso mencionar nada, por si aún no lo leen). Mucho más humano. El más humano que he visto hasta ahora. _

_Para finalizar, quisiera dedicar esta historia a mi amiga **Enya, quien siempre me ha brindado todo su apoyo, pues escribí esta historia por ella. Yo sé que le gusta mucho esa pareja y quería darle algún regalito ^^. Espero que te guste, amiga, pues hice esto con mucho cariño para ti. ¡Besos!**_

_Mi mayor agradecimiento a mis beta reader: **MiauNeko** y **Yakin**** Wolfest, quienes me ayudaron muchísimo a hacer de este fanfic el mejor posible.**_

_Finalizado el 13 de Septiembre de 2003_

_Corregido el 06 de Octubre de 2003_


End file.
